1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of combs and, more particularly, to a telescoping comb for lice removal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The effective elimination of head lice requires radical eradication. If you kill 99.99% of the lice, for example, but leave 0.01% alive and kicking, you have the makings of yet another unfortunate infestation. In order to achieve control, you must kill the active adults and remove all of the nits. According to many parasitologists and lice experts, the manual or mechanical removal of lice and nits from the hair is crucial no matter what treatment regimen is chosen. The preferred method of mechanical removal is that of using a lice comb. However, conventional lice combs are little more than combs with tightly space teeth, and do not compensate for an individual's specific type of hair.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which head lice can be removed from a persons' hair in a simple, safe and effective manner without regard to specific hair styles or textures. The development of the telescoping comb for lice removal fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a method and comb for the detection and removal of head lice: U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,758 issued in the name of Thorne; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,427 issued in the name of Dolev.
The following patents describe the design and function of an adjustable lice comb: U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,670 issued in the name of Saferstein et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. D 307,192 issued in the name of Saferstein et al.
The following patents disclose the design and function of a delousing comb: U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,652 issued in the name of Bachrach; U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,945 issued in the name of Bachrach; U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,944 issued in the name of Bachrach et al.; U.S. Pat. No. D 353,915 issued in the name of Lanne; and U.S. Pat. No. D 289,567 issued in the name of O'Connor et al.
U.S. Pat. No. D 415,595 issued in the name of O'Farrell et al. describes the ornamental design for an insect and insect egg removal device.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device by which head lice can be removed from a persons' hair in a simple, safe and effective manner without regard to specific hair styles or textures.